


Дорогой Джон

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Напиши письмо, сказала ему психолог. Кому угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Джон

В комнате, которую снимал Джон, всегда было сыро. Два угла по обе стороны от окна внизу покрылись черной плесенью, которая никак не желала убираться никакими средствами и возвращалась раз за разом. Джон подозревал, что именно она связана со странным кашлем, что давит его вечерами так, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. 

Комната была дешевой, и это было единственным её преимуществом — денег у Ватсона было мало. Хватало на еду, связь, оплату комнаты и погашение кредита. Кредит висел на его шее подобно камню на веревке, а сам себе он казался безумно машущим руками в попытках грести вверх. Это было дурное занятие, дурная работа, дурное все. Он проводил по двенадцать часов в день в тесном помещении, которое считалось его рабочим кабинетом. Это явно была не хорошая работа, определенно нет, но больше никуда его не хотели брать с его прошлым, с его ногой, рукой и долгами. 

Виновата была Гарри, но Джон запретил себе произносить это даже в мыслях. 

Потому что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак. 

Он тогда как раз встретился с Стамфордом возле Бартса, когда вернулся в Лондон. Они почти мило поболтали, вспоминая былое, когда у Джона зазвонил телефон, как раз тот телефон, который и подарила ему сестра, и нервный женский голос сообщил, что Гарри больше нет. Её нет, а есть бутылка со спиртным, в которой вместо обычного спирта оказался метиловый, есть квартира, которую забирал банк за долги и еще долги, которых Гарри набралась не в банке, и люди, которые желали получить свои деньги обратно.

Джон расплатился по всем долговым распискам. Пошли в ход деньги, которые он копил на черный день, мелкие и не очень займы у знакомых. В банке к нему отнеслись не слишком радушно, но статус ветерана сделал свое дело.  
Тело Гарри было предано земле, пусть и без размаха, а на самих похоронах собралось достаточно людей, чтобы поверить, что Гарриет Ватсон была, жила и люди помнили её в основном за хорошее. 

В наследство Джону от нее достался старый, облезлый чемодан, набитый, как оказалось, разнообразной макулатурой и фотографиями. Однажды заглянув в него, Джон затолкал его под кровать и больше не прикасался.   
Можно было бы сказать, что это тяжело морально, сказать про скорбь и прочее, но, вероятнее всего, это было не так.

***

Свою военную пенсию, не слишком большую, Джон проедал полностью. Помимо нее ему был положен психолог, и он посещал его исправно, больше для того, чтобы просто посидеть в удобном кресле. Темнокожая женщина в свитере из ангорки, с блокнотом в руках пыталась вытащить из него все страхи и прочие проявления негатива, но, кажется, безуспешно.

— Вы пробовали вести блог, как я говорила?   
— Я не могу его вести.  
— Почему?   
— У меня нет ноутбука, — неожиданно легко признался Джон. — Я его продал. Нужно было отдать долги.   
— Что ж, — психолог постучала карандашом по блокноту. — Тогда ведите дневник. Или… да, так будет даже лучше. Напишите письмо кому-нибудь. И отправьте.  
— Кому? — Джон пожал плечами. — У меня нет никого.  
— Кому угодно. Не имеет значения.   
— Я… попробую.

Кому угодно — не так просто, как кажется. У него нет адресов — блокнот с ними остался в Афганистане, и какой-нибудь местный сильно удивился бы, если бы нашел его там. Джон силился вспомнить хоть один, но безуспешно.  
Чемодан. Что-то вполне может быть там. Какое-нибудь письмо какого-нибудь друга, которому уже сто лет не нужен никакой Джон Ватсон. 

Джон долго смотрел на вновь расползающееся на стене пятно плесени, прежде чем вытащить и раскрыть его.   
В чемодане гора пожелтевшей от времени бумаги. Взяв в руки корявый рисунок, Джон обнаружил в углу еще более корявую надпись «ГАррИ». Зачем было хранить такое? Чего-чего, а привязанности к подобному хламу у сестры не наблюдалось.   
Он разбирает чемодан неспешно, пользуясь тем, что сегодня выходной. Свет становится тусклее, а на полу вырастают неустойчивые стопки — рисунки, фотографии, какие-то бумаги. 

И ни одного письма. Ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего послание от кого-то, кому ты небезразличен, или же от того, кто просто хочет отмахнуться от тебя, пусть и в письменной форме. 

Зато много фотографий, самых разных, от тех, где Джону три, и до тех, где ему двадцать. На некоторых он с Гарри, на других — с родителями. День рождения, судя по количеству свечек — десятый.   
Джон смотрит на фотографию, а его десятилетняя версия смотрит не в камеру. Она смотрит на него. 

У Джона-с-фотографии выгоревшие почти до белого волосы и дурацкая челка. 

Он может написать письмо кому угодно. Даже себе.   
Впрочем, он не решился бы. Разве что-то только в ответ. В этом плане у Джона-с-фотографии было куда больше смелости. 

«Дорогой мистер Ватсон», — написал бы он.  
«Однажды я стану тобой, и, пусть мне сейчас только десять, я надеюсь, что ты меня выслушаешь». 

У него ужасный почерк. Наверное, это какой-то признак будущего, того, что он будет учиться на медика и будет выводить жуткие, понятные ему одному каракули в конспектах по анатомии. 

«Взрослые такие жуткие, они пугают меня. У них столько проблем и скучных занятий! Они смотрят новости каждый день и обсуждают политику. Пожалуйста, не становись таким же, как они!»

Тогда Джон взял бы лист бумаги и написал бы:

«Дорогой Джон», — почерк у него по-прежнему не лучше, но он старается писать разборчиво.  
«Я стараюсь изо всех сил, но это очень сложно. Проблема взрослых в том, что их никто не понимает, даже они сами. Хоть это и прискорбно, но одиночество куда реальнее, чем кажется. Ты почти все время тратишь на работу, чтобы оплачивать счета и отдавать долги, которые оставила тебе Гарри. Ты видел смерть товарищей и близких, сам был на волоске от нее. Ты молод, но смерть выглядит подозрительно близкой».

«Но мистер Ватсон!» — мальчик с фотографии явно будет не согласен с таким заявлением.   
«Я прочитал много книг и видел много фильмов, я уверен, что все должно быть не так. Жизнь должна быть захватывающей, ведь у взрослого человека больше возможностей, чем у меня! А то, о чем ты говоришь, выглядит жуткой чепухой. Я могу только представлять все то, что вполне в твоих силах». 

И тогда Джон надолго бы задумался. Что он мог сказать? Что скован по рукам и ногам, что сам надел на себя эти оковы? Что не хочет их сбрасывать, что потерял свою душу где-то и теперь ведет никчемную жизнь, ради ничего и вопреки всему.   
Наверное, Джон-с-фотографии сильно бы на него обиделся. Задувая свечки на именинном торте, он явно загадывал что-то, далекое от этой реальности. 

Поддавшись порыву, Джон черкнул бы ему всего пару строчек. Короткое признание в том, что хоть и потеряно немало времени, в будущем он его не подведет. 

У него больше нет сил находиться в сумрачной комнате. Стоит проветриться. Выпить кофе. Может, накинуть крюк до Бартса, обдумывая будущие действия.  
Да, так и сделает.


End file.
